1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device and a three-dimensional object detection method.
2. Background Information
In the past, detection devices have been known in which a camera for capturing images in a vehicle-lateral direction is provided, and images captured by the camera are matched with patterns stored in advance, whereby plants and other three-dimensional objects outside of the road are detected (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-227646).